Wolfchild
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: A wolf girl meets Tomo and changes his destiny. AU from the fushigi yuugi plot. My very first published anime fanfic haha
1. Default Chapter

**Wolfchild Chapter 1**

_ [ ] means thought-speech_. I've changed my name, it used to be Venusreina. Now my current one is the one i've decided to stick with.

* * *

**The present**

She burst in through the door, nostrils flaring from exertion. Her tongue lolled, she pushed it away in annoyance. Her Master! The house looked out of sorts, everything upturned. Furniture broken. [Master, where are you?]

In response, a bloodied hand lifted from behind a stack of debris. His dark hair messy against the fair skin, made even more pale now. Blood everywhere. He had been dragging himself over. As she avoided the obstacles, making her way close to him to save him, she noticed the huge sword hilt from his chest. [Master, the pain! Hang on! Don't move.] His eyes were closed tight over sweat-stained features. She eased him on his feet reassuring him that she would get a physician to attend to him but he couldn't stand, falling against her. Coughed up some blood. She knelt down carefully, not to injure him further.

Tried to calm, to listen in, for he was trying to speak. Oh, why couldn't she stop panicking for once?! "Don't-don't let . the golden scrolls, don't let." then he coughed again. [It's okay. Stop talking. You need to rest.] His hand took hers, small and feeble. They had broken his wrist. [Damn them.] She healed it, and cradled him against her some more. Tomo closed his eyes again.[ Where are the golden scrolls?] She felt afraid. Was he going to die? Her throat burnt, it was so irritating to weep from the throat and not the eyes. A small movement.

"Don't cry, my child. Please-listen. I know it is hard, come help me sit up." He leaned against a broken cupboard. Such soulful golden eyes. She had dreamt of marrying him, now that wasn't even possible. If only she hadn't left him. Then. "I'm going to die, Weike, can you promise me something?" His broken wrist, she healed it so that he could touch her. "I. love Nakago. It..it's not him e\who sent people to do this. Don't. blame him, for this. Wait, tell him to protect the scrolls." Tomo gasped, squeezing her hand. [I promise.] Then swiftly she tugged out the blade. He stared, starting to say no, then he screamed when it was out. [I said already, no more dying when I am around.] He grumbled under his breath.

She checked for poison. Yes, his fingers were going blue. Her hands went about his body, deeming to get him to a physician. " . I can't .. make it." [No! No, you will. I won't let you die, Master. I'll bind up the wound then I'll run there. I am a fast runner.]

Then Weike was off, running swiftly, his free arm dangling . Some way, Tomo protested. He couldn't make it. Weike steeled herslf not to hear his protests, depressive ones of his death and pressed on. A villa! She rammed into an old man, a physician. [Please help! My master is hurt.] she thrust out the dying man. The guy recoiled in horror. "That's a corpse. I'm sorry, go bury him. Look, he's cold already." And yes, her master was freezing. Weike growled. "What? Go away there's no hope for him." Her fingertips blazed with lightning. She placed Tomo down and then blasted the doctor into oblivion. Then she picked Tomo up again and walked on. After awhile, he said, "Why did you do that for? Do you want to get more people killed?" [No, but he asked for it. You are not going to die. I won't allow insults to you!] Master smiled painfully, coughing. [ Who did this to you? They'll pay.]

"Stop, this immediately, Weike. I don't want you killing more people." She sighed. Then blew on his face. Tomo passed out.

It was outside the doctor Robbins' clinic that she yelled. A middle-aged man came running, sleepy but alert when she told him about Tomo. The patient was put onto his bed. He applied anesthetic on the wound and laid him to rest. Weike asked[ is he going to be alright?] [ I have given him some painkillers. He is very seriously hurt, and might die. But with the right herbs, he will cure.] The man groaned. [Master, don't worry you'll be safe now. Robbins will save you.] She said, making him lie down again for the blood started. The doctor also leaned over him. Tomo smiled tiredly. "If, I die. don't avenge me. Just protect the Scrolls. Give-to Nakago-sama. Weike, don't be too-sad. All humans will die some day. maybe I will, soon." She sniffed and ran her hand over his damp forehead. He gave her a shin. "Show.. this." The painkillers took effect and he passed out. Weike pocketed the shin. Doc Robbins, an old friend, gave her a list of herbs which had to be returned by sunset so that Tomo would recover faster. She shapeshifted and started the long distance sprint, not a problem for wolf-blood. Uttered a silent prayer for the patient.

* * *

**The past**

**She had sensed the deep loneliness in his soul. Every night she tuned in to the dark seishi's thoughts. "Darn her! Why did she have to insult me?" he was muttering one night. She peeked in, able to see perfectly without the bedside candle. The man was ubbing some substance on the paint on his face, reaching for a cloth. Then the paitn was gone. too bad, she would have wanted that to stay on. She thought it was so beautiful.**

**"Who's that?" the wolf bounced downwards, just in time for the man had come to the window. He cursed, slamming the window shutters. She loved to watch him, just to hear him speak was satisfying enough. The people who lived with him were wrong- he was not an evil seishi, he was the most aesthetic person that ever existed. A spark of admiration glowed in the wolf's soul as she tailed him.**

* * *

The present[2]

How was she going to look for the herbs? By sunset too, too many of them, her master would be dead by the time she got back. Well, she mustn't give up now. She picked the first herb and put it into her small bag. [hey, Doc.] [hey! You'd like to talk to Tomo-san?] [yes. Put e through to him please.] Her master came on, asking if she was alright. She smiled at the normal selfless worry he had for her. [Are you okay too? Don't walk about, rest!] [Okay, okay. Be extra careful. I don't want you to die.] [don't be silly, Tomo-sama.] She laughed, feeling his annoyance of no- respect. [How's the pain? Be honest.] [I'm fine. Except for weakness. I'll be okay otherwise. The scrolls.] [are safe] she finished. She had deposited them in a safe place.

* * *

The past[2]

She watched him so closely that she almost gave herself away. He spun sharply on occasions on hearing her paws on the sill, on seeing her reflection. Well her uncouth nature persisted and she was always careless. Ever since her mother had died and left her with the pack, she had been named the Unlucky Fiend. And she was lousy at hunting, either because of her mercy or carelessness.

Then her paw was embedded by a thorn. She collapsed at Tomo's window, hoping to hear him again. [Help me. Help me, please.] She didn't have a choice, perhaps this man would help her. They called him the illusionist. [Tomo.] He jumped so hard that the chair toppled. "Who's that? Stop tormenting me!" when she kept silent he walked around. "Okay, show yourself." [Here.] their eyes almost met. When he did look at her, he looked as if she were a filthy dog. Contempt. "Oh, you a cousin of Ashitare's? forget it.." but then his face, his painted face softened briefly. Weike pleaded with him. She was hungry, so hungry. And tired, and in pain. The man left the window, talking to some people. Would he kill her? But since she loved him, it did not matter. After all, death was inevitable.


	2. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Tomo made a sign, then swung himself over the sill, landing without a sound. His arms went about her body very skillfully. She purred from the touch.  
  
"Where are you hurt?"  
  
[The back left paw.] In response the illusionist cursed at those damned poachers.  
  
"How could they be so cruel to you?" he said indignantly, walking indoors. The ambience was unlike that of the outdoors. Weike realized that this was the inside of the Seiryuu palace. The man set her down on the floor, gathering some cloth. He knelt, stroking her, then pulled out the thorn.  
  
She licked his hand. "Yuck, don't do that, it's unhygienic! Does it still hurt now?" She shook her head, wagging her tail.  
  
[I'm hungry. Could you get me some food, Master?] He scowled and ordered her not to move. Weike tried to stand. Um, this was good, she could start healing herself now.  
  
Tomo returned, astounded by the soft white light that surrounded the young pup. She stood and walked over to his bed, lying on the floor beside it. [Hi, you're back.]  
  
"Yeah, so I didn't need to have helped you. You don't need me at all. So, who are you?" he asked watching her eat. It was nothing unusual for her to heal but only when she was well-rested. The snide look on the man's face was made more prominent by his mask.  
  
[Let's be formal. Weike's the name.]  
  
He laughed harshly. "Tomo, Seiryuu shichiseishi. Pleased to be of service." She stretched, asking if she could go to his bed.  
  
[No!] even as his voice said so.."What would Soi and the others say when I get up and smell so filthy that even I can't wash off the stench!" Weike jumped up indignantly and strode over to his chair and stomped her foot. [I am not smelly!]  
  
"You are." Weike jumped on his bed then and lay down. Tomo started pushing her away horrified and grumbling more and more.  
  
"You choose to oppose me! Damn, what sort of reward is this? Can you prove to me you don't smell, hey, hey stop ignoring me!" He gave up when he thought she was sleeping. She peeked from one eye at her master removing the paint. Bit by bit it was gone.  
  
[Too bad. You look real cool in that.] He started in surprise and sighed goodnight before facing his back on her. Weike snuggled closer to the man and smiled.  
  
"Morning." The paint was replaced again and he was all dressed up for the party. She sniggered.  
  
[Hi, you painted moron.] He glared so his eyes were just slits, arms akimbo.  
  
"Have you slept well? Don't move from here you understand? I don't want anyone to see you or you'll be outta here fast." She hid under the bed and waited till he had gone before coming out. At the sill, a pair of animal eyes stared as the jing performer walked towards a lady with two horses. Tuned in to their talk.  
  
"You idiot. Do you know that last night there was an enemy in here?" she was saying. Her master lost none of his composure.  
  
"How should I? I was fast asleep, even if you aren't tired." The woman grunted and gestured.  
  
"You! At this time you talked to yourself."  
  
"I was talking to the twins, bitch." Weike tuned out hearing them coming to a bickering stage. When she got back they were discussing warplans. Dull for a wolf. Sounds nearing, shit! Weike dove under the bed. Human odors wafted in.  
  
"Ashitare!" it was a youth carrying some sort of weapon. He had a headband and blond hair. His ki flared. "He took my ryuuseisui1 darn! Where is the MUTT?"  
  
The human banged around her master's room, messing up the things on the table. Another smell, this one urged him to hurry or there would be trouble.  
  
"No way, the mutt ought to be hiding around here. He ALWAYS comes to Tomo's room. I know he's here!" Stupid human, if she didn't do something he would discover her.  
  
[Go-away, intruder.] So sharply that the youth rubbed his ear. A rustle as another man entered the room. Tugged him out chiding him not to be so stubborn.  
  
"My ear hurts, Aniki. What did Tomo do to his room? A spell?" Weike mentally cheered. She had taught them a lesson not to trespass as well as protect herself. So cool! Wait till she told Master. They left noisily as were humans. Only Tomo-sama would not be clumsy and loud.  
  
When Tomo got back she wagged her tail in utmost welcome. [I didn't mess up your room, and chased those intruders out!]  
  
"What intruders. oh the twins. I see," he murmured reaching fr the remover. She whined.  
  
[wait! You don't need to take away the paint. It is beautiful.] Tomo gaped at her and collapsed on his chair. [Yup, am I wrong?]  
  
"No," he whispered to himself, trembling. "It's just that no one has, ever said that about my art. They all say I'm a freak." Weike sat at his feet and stared in adoration. "You are the only one."  
  
"And this, is opera makeup, the colours black, blue and white represent very important stuff.." he explained eagerly but she wasn't listening. Her master was happy, happier than he had ever been and she didn't care. Now that she was with him it was all right. His hand stroked her fur, slowly then more vigorously. Some tears stained his paint and he was smiling.  
  
"Can I, now?" reluctantly she nodded and the ordinary young man was back, a soft look on his pale face. She asked if he was mad at the Boshi twins and talked about her scary voice. Master laughed.  
  
"Oh that'll teach them a good lesson won't it?" And he hugged her hard and sat on his bed inviting her to sit too. Underneath the costume Tomo was dressed only in black and white. So simple and yet, beautiful.  
  
The present  
  
She was back now and it was already past evening. Her master lay on the bed, face twisted in agony. Eyes shut tight, soft moans every now and then. He clutched at the bed.  
  
Unnecessarily delayed by those monsters! Shit was he going to die? She morphed back to human form and held his hand. Tomo opened feverish eyes and smiled. [I'm back, you'll be okay.]  
  
[I knew you wouldn't not.]Wracked by pain her master coughed splattering blood on the bed and she cradled him against her. It hurt her just as much being helpless.  
  
[hush, just relax now, Tomo-sama. You're gonna be fine.] he clutched at her shirt tearing it and wracked by pain he moaned struggling not to shriek from madness. [hurry up, Doctor!]  
  
As Tomo was passing out and tiring and going limp, the medicine was prepred. The doctor forced back his head and he swallowed. Fell back asleep. The peace was a relief. He could have lost his life, Weike scolded herself. 


	3. chapter 4

Chapter 4 by Venus  
  
Thank you for reviewing! This is dedicated To u!  
  
The past  
  
Weike saw her master looking very sad after his meetings with Nakago-sama, the Shogun. She felt that for people who made her master sad, they would pay dearly. But he would defend the shogun loyally.  
  
[Master Tomo, why do you still love him? He doesn't care.]  
  
His long nails, painted bright red, covered his face and hair. His shiny hair. Like a girl child from afar. "You won't understand. Leave me be."  
  
[Play with me, Tomo.]  
  
He shouted, the only time he ever raised his voice, " I said, go away! Leave me alone, Weike. And it is none of your business." She curled her ears back, tail too, snuffling under her bed. Then he turned back and cried. In a tired whisper, he added  
  
"Soon, you will have to go."  
  
[No, I am not leaving.] Her teeth gnashed. He brought his fist down, the musk perfume crashing to the floor. [You can't make me.]  
  
"You have to go! Sooner or later, you are a pest!" Weike slunk out by the window. [I'll come back later. ] A few days. She wandered around in the forest to hunt, for going back immediately was insane. The children, wolf, floating monk., Nakago, that was all the scent. Huh,Tomo-sama was avoiding her a lot.  
  
"Hey look, a dog! Aniki." The boy said.  
  
"Gimme the chicken. Now, here girl." The other twin said softly. Weike wagged her tail a little looking out for her master. She ate, gaining the approval of them. He introduced himself as Amiboshi and his brother Suboshi. They made a fuss of her! They asked her name.  
  
[should she. no, she only gave Tomo her name, somehow that felt right.] Suboshi smiled. Suddenly she bounced on him and licked his face. He started laughing. Then something familiar, she turned around.  
  
"Oh don't be alarmed. He's Tomo, the other general under Nakago-sama. He's in a real bad mood, so, hey what." She pranced over and fondled the man in the opera dress. He was scolding a few soldiers.  
  
"Get off me! NOW! Get her away from me!" Tomo shook her off his cloak, but she bit harder. "I said, get her away!"  
  
Amiboshi was pleading with him to listen but the illusionist's mind was blinded by fury. He took out his sword, almost slashing her, she jumped back, whimpering. [Why?] Tomo scowled, his mask wrinkled up. Amiboshi said timidly  
  
"She knows you, right? Don't be angry." The illusionist sighed, sheathing the weapon. "Please." He started to walk away from them, his headache becoming very bad. Poor Tomo, he sent her nasty thoughts but faltered. Weike caught up easily and sat at his feet.  
  
"I already said I don't know you. Don't be an idiot." However he was weakening. "Where have you been? I had almost given up hope. You made me worried." That was him! She smiled and licked his hand.  
  
[you are in pain. Let me heal you.] He was better, the twins caught up and asked if she was his. The mask froze over again and he declared that she was some street mutt. Great!  
  
In his room he took off the mask and lay down on his bed, sighing. [Can I talk? It's Nakago.]  
  
[What about?]  
  
[He's not interested in me at all. like I do all these things but he still isn't bothered. Why does unrequitment exist?] Tomo talked mentally, stroking her fur, seeking comfort. And then he kissed her neck, seeking comfort. She gave her all to him, it didn't matter that he was sad, let her be friendly. Then he awakened from this state of mind and got up.  
  
"What am I doing on the floor? How." he laughed selfconsciously. "Weike, do you hate me?" She shook her scruffy head. Tomo smiled and sat on the bed again, hugging her, for once not picking on her smelly odor. Until Nakago- sama.  
  
He knocked on his door and asked him to report to his room after dinner. So she would hafta starve again for a time. What a lousy guy. What a loser. Master was dejected all over again.  
  
  
  
Another time, Tomo showed her his shin. "Look this is mine. My very own, Weike. Shall I show you how it works?" The wolf nodded impatiently and finally grabbed it and ran about. Tomo was annoyed, then angrier and angrier.  
  
She trooped over and handed the thing back, wet but otherwise unscathed. He stopped ranting and opened it with his fingers. A picture. "That's the town somewhere in the east. I can use it to show whereabouts of people too." The shogun, which he flashed away quickly, the twins romping in their room, the lightning lady sprucing herself up.  
  
[Oh, she's the one who called you those names. You hate her?] She waited as he sifted about for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, if not Nakagosama would be interested in me! Nobody around here cares about my life. If I were not a seishi there wouldn't be hope for me in this damn earth existence." Weike cuddled against his chest. Tomo swallowed and changed to be cheerful again. "Sorry I get carried away. I got you some thing to eat. Goodnight."  
  
  
  
The present  
  
He was awake now, tired and drawn. But fine. [thank you for being close to me.] She grasped his hand, relieved tears coming. Tomo sat up slowly with her support and focused his golden eyes on the surroundings.  
  
"Doctor? I won't bother you when I am better. I'll leave for Kutou a few days from now." The doctor glanced at her and checked his wound briefly. Master's beautiful features relaxed as he laid back. No need for words.  
  
[So when will we go?] He frowned.  
  
[I don't plan to bring you with me. You'll stay here until I get back.] Weike showed her teeth and snarled, backing away. Damn, why was he going away again?  
  
[No, I am not letting you alone. You might get hurt.] Tomo was affected deeply struggling to keep his wits straight now. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Give me the scrolls. I will hand them to Nakago-sama myself." That was a wrong move. The girl changed between wolf and human form now, flashing with protectiveness. "Do you oppose me?" Weike felt like crying, she couldn't let her master go again. The dark hair was pressed over his skin, dark and pale, long and unwashed. But she produced the scrolls anyway. His eyebrows became smooth as he told her about his plans.  
  
He left her shin to keep track of him so that he would not be lost from her sight, saying that it was best that she did not go on this perilous journey. She was thinking that he was so darn stupid and lovesick, but her master was ignorant of this. Or chose to dismiss it. 


	4. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
The past  
  
"Do you suppose that I am a loner or a social?" He asked her when he was in one of those knowledgeable-philosophical moods. "Tell me honestly."  
  
He still remained unpainted from the dinner table and brushed her hair dreamily. He had taken her suggestion seriously and gone out with his opera stuff forsaken. He was quite embarrassed! But it was a change. [Alone] she breathed, chewing on the bone. Tomo wrestled it from her mouth and scratched her head.  
  
"But I do long for company. Why is that? guess only Seiryuu knows, cos he made me for this. Do you actually think so?" Despite a contemplative scrunching up of his perfect features, he still looked so cute. Weike was dying of bliss. Irony, he lacked reciprocation and here she was dizzy over his presence but he was unknowing. Ha!  
  
As usual Tomo ignored her thoughts and concentrated on his own, still pondering. [Because you laugh funny, dress funny and all that quirk. And you're my master, my only love. I know you better than great Gods!]  
  
He was offended, moving away from her and sweeping around his room gracefully pompously. "That's my laugh! How can you say that? But anyway, to heck with what you think, I can't be bothered.[cackle] they were so shocked today that everybody was silent for once. They didn't recognize me."  
  
Great! Weike chewed on her bone even harder and rolled over, started to scratch herself on the stomach.  
  
"Oi, that's my bed! Stop, you ass, I'll knock your head off!" her hair was all over the mattress and she was being hit by pillows. Tomo collapsed on the bed again and laughed naturally. She grinned from ear to ear, literally. Only she could make him laugh like that.  
  
"You don't ever listen to me, oaf. You always act so smart. Yet. I'm thinking that we are fated to see each other like this. and it's funny but I am beginning to enjoy your company. It's Yuan*, but I guess you don't understand this concept. not for a simpleton, ow!"  
  
She nipped him on the hand and then dived under the bed before he could touch her. Barked a little and Suboshi cried from the next room "SHUT UP!" Tomo made a face.  
  
They curled up together side by side, Tomosama asked her if she would leave him. "Don't do that okay?"  
  
[I won't ever.] she did understand, they were both creatures of the night.  
  
  
  
note: yuan means fate in Chinese. Tomo feels that FATe brought them close. The Chinese believed in this a lot. 


	5. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The present  
  
  
  
She tailed her master, her unusually coloured hair, a musky grey in a ragged bunch, dressed in simple clothes too. He walked slowly in front, when he was about to detect her presence, she would move away. It had been a really long time when she had revealed her human side to him. Why was she fearful then?  
  
Tomo sat down, carefully sweeping his hair aside and gulped down water from the skin he carried. The noon sun sweltered. Weike wished that she could jump forth and hug him tightly, for he looked extra vulnerable, without his formidable wear, only his miserable sword.  
  
He had passed it to her and hadn't generated enough strength to make another one.  
  
"Is someone there? You can quit hiding now, come here." The wolfchild cursed herself mentally for being so obvious and tiptoed out. He stared not unkindly, relaxed visibly, motioning for her to sit beside him.  
  
"It is rather sticky weather now, right?" when she was tensed for a beration, for the illusionist had extreme moodswings. He proceeded to drink more and offered her a sip. She smiled.  
  
[I thought you wouldn't know me. Don't be mad, I know I am disobedient but. don't say that you have to leave me. I won't, you know that. it's my nature to stop people from hurting you, master.] Tomo was now patting off the perspiration from his brow and neck with his sleeve and took out a small bread. He chewed it, she drank and blew a spell for the water to recharge.  
  
"I really don't know if I will reach Kutou, cos I am seriously dying of this heat. So if I collapse, you'll get help while I wait?" he said peeping at the dull gold of the scrolls. Weike considered asking him to turn back and let her go instead. After all he was human even if he was seishi and connected to the gods. The gods were cruel. At least she had the proper stamina. They watched a few farmers carrying and selling their wares. They looked haggard only energized by the customers flocking to them.  
  
[I am waiting for a cart that will be going to the palace to deliver. We shall hitch a ride.] Tomo replied at length. [Don't bother to stop me. If you want my forgiveness you can follow me and be bodyguard.]  
  
Weike slapped her forehead. He laughed, remarking that he was smarter than she thought. [Seriously, I might faint. I trust that you'll know what to do.]  
  
[Of course! I have sworn to take care of you.] The cart stopped, she realized that her master was speaking and gesturing to the farmer. The guy nodded, and her master took her hand and helped her up the straw-cart. They each laid back against the stack, it shielded them from heat.  
  
They must have dozed off, Weike awoke first and peeked out. The countryside rolled lazily by, pastures, goats, cattle, plots and plots of farmcrops. Golden maize. Rice. They looked so incredibly straight and orderly. Then she glanced at her master still sleeping.  
  
[master, can I tell you something?] He grunted. [I love you.]  
  
Tomo slitted his eyes and nodded, adjusting slightly to be comfortable. [I know that. you always express it so much. Don't you think I am aware?]  
  
She hastened to apologize, her hand reaching out to touch his face, damp skin. Her master's eyes widened, he tried to speak and suddenly she kissed him on the lips. [Don't-don't---stop I am - I already told you-no--]  
  
[Gay.] Weike hissed in annoyance, he crossed his arms over himself and took deep breaths, chiding her to be decent and save- it- for- her- own species, for her future husband. She retorted  
  
[It doesn't matter, Tomo-sama. Why do you get so flustered?] She laid back staring at the cheerful sun, even though it was glaring.  
  
"That's because I won't fall for you, no matter how much you love me. My target is one man." The wolfgirl chewed on her fingernail, retorting again that he was too ungrateful and she was unrequited.  
  
"But, I can't help it! So I don't want you to get all deceived and have this illusion that I love you in this form. It can never be! So stop this, we can only be friends," Tomo spoke in a tired voice and tried to get her to look at him but she ignored him. The scenery was scrolling by so quickly, it wasn't possible for anyone to enjoy the leisure. No leisure. Hurt pain anguish sadness unrequitment of love for people whom you thought loved you.  
  
The 21-year old man had stopped explaining and gone back to napping sleep. He coughed painfully at one point, she offered him a sip, but he could not stifle it until she hit his back. "Thanks. Weike, please understand. We can be close friends, but not lovers. I only love one man, Nakagosama."  
  
She scowled so angrily that he lowered his piercing look to his lap, allowing her to answer [I understand, but not like how you said it, I told you before that I don't care about your gender, I just love you. Can't I? Is it a sin to love you? Then I have been wrong all this way, and you too and we shouldn't be fated to meet. Bah! All this crap!]  
  
She clenched her fists, stop don't cry he doesn't deserve to see me cry I hate him, but I can't control myself. Tomo looked at her sadly then kissed her cheek. "Then I am just as stupid as you not to recognize your love. I am being hurt but I go anyway. Let's stay friends, can we?"  
  
Yeah, about the promise that was so long ago, that I would never leave you. her master was now crying silently, sniffing, pained and vulnerable. Weike hugged him and he reciprocated. He said he was sorry, she too found herself forgiving him despite the agony.  
  
The cart jolted. They were here. Tomo jumped down and caught her, now set for the mission before him.  
  
  
  
The past  
  
No more innocence. Her master was fighting a losing battle with a horribly disfigured mean guy, the general of one of the smaller states. Tomo cried out, an arm dangling uselessly. The man laughed pointing a sword at his face.  
  
"The painted freak. Ha! Fancy you leading an army. Look at all the deaths you caused!" The dead spread out all over, only the two left standing, some soldiers who were not friendlies. Tomo chewed his lip, his energy spent he couldn't use his shin.  
  
[master.] She screamed, tearing the throat of one minion. His companions fled.  
  
[stay back, I can handle him. You should take cover.] He took a step forward, closed his eyes, roots rushing fast to cover him and the vines lunged at the man. The general dived, aimed a kick to Tomo, slashing off the roots easily.  
  
  
  
Now was the end, Tomo fell to his knees, his shin wilted. "So, prepare for death. Last prayers?"  
  
[The goddess of lightning lend me your strength.] Weike chanted softly, white light enveloping the scene. Ripped apart the whole place, and the battlefield was cleansed, leaving only ashes, burnt. She smiled [Yes! I managed to change!]  
  
Her master was gaping, still kneeling. She touched his arm, soothing it a bit while entertaining his shock and bewilderment at her identity. [You are Weike?] when he was coherent at last.  
  
[Yep the answer is correct. You are my master of Illusion.] She helped him to stand up and they headed for a horse. Tomo's arm was injured but not maimed, he wound the reins with his good hand, still in shick. She had morphed again.  
  
Then the Seiryuu seishi looked at her once and said "Arigatou gozaimasu." With a hint of respect. 


	6. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating? It's your favourite, chicken liver and wing. I saved the best for you." He asked puzzled. His arm was bandaged in a sling, still workable but weak for a while. The wolf shook her head. Tomo sighed and touched her head patiently.  
  
"I understand, you killing those soldiers. you only did it to save my life. Are you blaming yourself?"  
  
[It is wrong, morally wrong. Even if I am half-beast. We shouldn't deserve to kill people, there must be. another way.]  
  
His golden eyes softened in contemplation. [I am no longer innocent. I used to kill to live, now I did it to help but still, I have murdered. I hate myself.] The seiryuu seishi's face was taut with memories, his fist clenched.  
  
"Don't blame yourself! They are bad people, they invade our country it isn't wrong!" and yet his tone was uncertain wavering. "They have killed more victims, we have only conquered what's ours."  
  
She waited for him to finish then paced about, bristling, stretching, not touching the food there. Her appetite was gone. [Tomosama, when were you a nonkiller?] His gasp confirmed his vulnerability. In each one of us there is a secret place that cannot be invaded, that we keep private and it is necessary to maintain it for sanity.  
  
It was when he was learning to control his powers. "I could not move. There were millions of them, I didn't want to--- yet they kept coming, so , I let out my powers and I destroyed them thoroughly. Nakagosama could endure it for days but I was haunted by that image. It will never go away again. [tears are falling but he continued to speak] I had become a killer. Blood on my conscience. I was so scared, Weike. Now you're like this I can feel what you have felt. But it is necessary to be like this!"  
  
[Why?] At this her master scrubbed away his tears and swallowed looking away.[if you hate this, resign or something. It is that guy not you who needs to kill.] The man cackled harshly.  
  
"I cannot, for I must fulfil this need. I know that he'll love me if I do this and I can't betray him. He needs me. Still having shin helps with the trauma. Shall I try it on you?" Blue light came out from the shell and it was too bright that it was needed to shut the eyes. She sensed another power source, the letter Tomoboshi. The shin seemed to be asleep, so she got up and batted at it.  
  
"Stop it, girl. Stop it! I said, dammit!" the thing was broken. Her master panted slightly, sweat on his features and he growled. Weike began to say sorry but he was adamant. He lay in his bed and ignored her. When she tried to climb up, he kicked her not hard physically but it was hard.  
  
[Shin's so hard to produce. Yet you destroyed it when I was only trying to help you, I knew you wouldn't appreciate something like that. you're too stupid to--- get out of my room! GET OUT!] the knock came, her master flung aside the covers and slammed open the door.  
  
"What? It's late!"  
  
the boy twin smiled at her and answered, "It's Nakagosama he wants you to go with him to the Capital to escort Yui-sama. Come on girl."  
  
"Why. oh I see. Thanks. Just get the dog out." Suboshi, she realised, tickled her ears and she had eyes on the man she loved only. [Don't be so petty.]  
  
[I am, too bad for you. From now on you'll sleep outside and we are not together anymore] "Suboshi get her away. I mean it." She refused to budge. He blocked out her signals and ignored her. Weike came forward but was greeted by the rapidly closing door.  
  
"Come on girl. You can sleep with us." Suboshi was whispering, dragging her gently but she couldn't believe it. Now they were both in the doorway. "What's wrong? Aren't you strong enough? She's not that heavy."  
  
[Master, don't do this. I am sorry please don't hate me, you promised, remember?] the older seishi laughed again and tried to force the door shut and Suboshi was trying desperately not to get her killed.  
  
[I already told you I am not your master anymore. I cannot be patient, I am incompetent. Just leave me now.] "Okay stopit. Why are you so stubborn, dog? I said go! Your master is somewhere else. He's not me! Go away!"  
  
Tears were falling from his amber pupils, and he could be seen and heard and yet he didn't care. The younger seishi left. Tomo wordlessly climbed into bed . She nosed herself into bed and when he was quiet she slept too.  
  
  
  
The next day Weike was awake from the cold. The bed was made. Her master was gone.  
  
No problem, she soon picked up the trail of the travelers and followed. The horses drank. He came to the bushes she was excited! The mask of beauty was cold and unforgiving.  
  
"Stop following me, that's an order. I won't accept you, we are severed permanently, okay? Fine." He sounded almost heart broken. She howled and howled. The pain unbearable pain...  
  
  
  
And yet many days later she found herself going to him again, her paw cut and bruised from the walking. When Tomo was seriously ill she crept in and licked his face. Until he rested, lucid. He decided to leave to forget Nakagosama and settle in Grassville and led a nonkiller life.  
  
But it was not for good. Some people came and begged Tomo to be the guardian of their treasure--- the Golden scrolls. He had planned to hide it but bandits who heard of the thing almost killed him. Only Kutou's general Nakago could keep it safely, since the emperor died he had become the new king-conquerer and his feat was legendary. Nobody would dare steal the treasure of the extinct tribe. * I have changed FY's plot to fit my story here. I don't want the blond to be dead anyway! 


	7. chapter 8

_** in my fic he is supposed to have left Nakago for 10 years. Edited 2012, been a long time. Hehe I've improved.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The present

"Let me in. I am Tomo, Seiryuu shichiseishi. These are my papers." Her master said with authority. She had seen another side of her master. He took her hand and when the guards stopped her, he added that she was his girlfriend.

_[What the!]_ Tomo smiled secretively.

In the palace the general came forward quickly to receive them. Nakago sama in all his glory. Longish blond hair, cold steely eyes, taller than Tomo by a few metres at least and dressed in armour. He nodded to her and spoke to Tomo.

"I am glad to see you. What is it?"

"These are the Golden Scrolls. Please safekeep them. Sorry for not giving them earlier, I had delays. I'm leaving now." Weike was shocked she thought that the man wanted to reunite or at least put up here for a few days. All the time his eyes were lowly cast.

"Why don't you take a rest?" Nakago took his hand. Then it happened.

Weike snarled. Her master choked out a scream of pain and fell backwards, supported by Nakago_. [How dare you!] _A knife protruded between his shoulders.

Some harried footsteps made their exit. She knelt by Tomo and held his hand. The soulful amber pupils locked on her and then the general and he uttered

"There-is-no turning back now." He laughed painfully, and she swallowed hard not to weep or howl out. Nakago demanded who the traitor was. Tomo lost consciousness. A golden piercing light tore through. After that all was normal except for a burning smell near the doorway.

[So that is the power of the Golden scrolls. Physician, hurry and fix him!] Weike instantly held her master and growled at the men. They shivered. Nakago sent her a plea to let him help. Just help. Reluctantly she released her grip and stood up.

They waited outside the room and Nakago paced about. She told him every thing. Her master loved him deeply. _Don't look down on him because he's gay. He has always been so loyal and loving to you. Please love him back._

He was awake and flushed when the shogun came in. She was delighted and could not resist a strong hug. Tomo winced in pain.

_[I told you I'm fine. It's not serious.]_ He replied inside.

"I think you ought to listen to him," She said aloud, drew back and let Nakago take a seat.

Nakago paused, looking up at the ceiling. Then he spoke, "I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I have always known deep down, of your true affections, Tomo. But... I couldn't express it, because, I cannot. Please rest here a few days."

The illusionist did not cry, instead he was beaming. Weike rubbed her eyes in disbelief. What had just happened? The proud man apologizing? Tomo responded, "I understand. I had to come though. It was worth it."

* * *

Days later they set off for home. Well not much of a home but it could be restarted. Tomo's letterwriting business could work out. Weike was puzzled. _[I thought you want to stay with him. Spent much effort complaining to him! Is this the way of humans?]_

[What? I didn't ask for you to play matchmaker. When I shielded him, I realized that I do love him still, in my own way. Our relationship will not work out. Humans, I don't know truly. If we ever became lovers, Nakago won't be able to carry out his duties.] "_Time for me to consider your needs too, Weike. You didn't desert me and I was so blind to that. Life in the courts won't suit you. Neither do I wish that, I am a free person now." He smiled and said this aloud._

_[Oh Tomo-sama!]_ She snuggled closer. He was the **Best master** in the world! Tomo embraced her too, stroking her hair and laughed.  
_[Eh, what about the scrolls?] Weike murmured._  
They were lying back on the haycart now, enjoying the cool evening breeze on their faces. By luck, they had met the same farmer who offered them passage. He had taken pity on both of their scruffiness.

"A tribe chief gave that to me when you had gone out for food. He asked me to safekeep it for them and moments later he was dead. I tried to save him but he was suffering so I used my power to relieve his last hour. Later I found another king had extinguished their race."

The old pain in his voice reminded her of the way he stared at Nakagosama. And war. "Let's not talk of such painful stuff. I'm really hungry."

_[why didn't you use the scrolls? It can give much power.] _

"My fingers were burnt. It seems that only the tribe relatives can use them. I hope no one will get hurt. They need to use it well. I suffered when I didn't understand. I was naive and single minded. And yet, God didn't abandon me.. Seiryuu showed me that I should find other sources, and I wasn't alone. Suboshi, Amiboshi, they were annoying brats. But they distracted me from problems. I know now."_  
_

She snuggled closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"For a new start we're equals. Please call me Tomo. Not master. I am still on a long way from being an adult. You are so beautiful but I can't love you. Not naturally. Can you accept me for this?"

His eyes were so soft. She looked away, turned back and smiled fully. _[I don't mind. We can stay friends. Maybe someday..]_

Yes, someday we can explore if that love is possible. I have not loved a woman before... He admitted. Then Tomo took her hand, helped her down from the cart.

The landscape of corn fields and orange sky, smoke in the distant hills. Weike's heart soared and she yipped, running towards their house. Tomo inhaled deeply and followed her at a sedate pace. _I forgive you Nakago-sama. And I will always love you._


End file.
